


Hairspray

by phenomanon



Series: CSI Episodic Rewrites [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenomanon/pseuds/phenomanon
Summary: Why does Nick carry hairspray in his kit? Written based on episode 2 x 5 Scuba Doobie-Doo.
Relationships: Greg Sanders & Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: CSI Episodic Rewrites [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Hairspray

"Don't touch it. It'll disintegrate."

"That's the only reason I carry this stuff." 

Nick pulled out a can of something, getting an incredulous laugh from Catherine.

"Hair spray. _Extra hold_."

"The difference between walking and running. Guy lights a cigarette, sticks it in a matchbook takes a stroll."

"It buys an arsonist a five-minute head start."

"Mm-hmm."

"So that's the _only_ reason you carry that, Nicky?"

"Do I look like I use this stuff?"

"No. But I bet I know someone who does."

———

"Greg! Get in here."

Greg was demolishing a cup of instant noodles in the living room when he heard Nick scream his name. It wasn't the sexy kind of scream Nick would sometimes reveal during an intense session of making love to Greg. Or like the ones he would ham up losing to Greg in a game of FIFA. No, this shout had a tone that was downright antagonistic—similar to when Nick was grilling a perp.

" _Uh oh_."

Wiping his lips on a sleeve, Greg carefully made his way towards the bathroom.

When he arrived, Nick was hovering over the bathroom sink with one hand on his hip. Greg offered a goofy smile, which Nick did not acknowledge.

"What is all this?"

"Would you believe it if I said it was a science experiment?"

Nick's jaw tensed even more. Wrong move Sanders.

"No."

"Those are my hair products. Gotta make sure I look good for you, Nick." 

He tried to flash another flirtatious smile which was immediately met with resistance.

"Why do you have _three_ different kinds of hairspray?"

"Well inquisitive one—this is for shine, this is for texture, and this bad boy? _Extra hold_. Basically my AK-47. Strongest weapon in the arsenal."

Greg held the aerosol can in the light and showed off its list of ingredients.

"Extra hold?"

"For those days I'm pulling a triple for Grissom and then coming over after. Wanna make sure the hair's still doin' it's thing, you know? You can also use it as an acrylate coating to preserve your art projects."

Nick's eyes narrowed as he finally turned his body to the younger man.

"Wait what? State your source."

"Think about it. Hairspray's used to keep fibers in place, right? Well, it can also be used on other objects as a...makeshift preservative."

"I could kiss you right now."

"What's stopping you?"

Nick smirked as he put an arm around Greg's waist and pulled him into a compunctious kiss. With a newfound appreciation for haircare, he threaded his fingers through Greg's locks affectionately. Greg melted into the embrace and put his arms around the older man's neck.

"You're still cleaning this up though." Nick breathed between kisses, smacking Greg's ass to show that he was no longer feeling hostile.


End file.
